For A Moment
thumb|250px"For A Moment" é um dueto de A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar, cantada por Melody e Ariel, com vocais fornecidos por Tara Strong e Jodi Benson. Letra Melody: Okay, get a grip, get the hang of this flipper, It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper. This way is left, which way is right Oh now I'll be circling in circles all night. Oh, so this is forward, no problem. I can't believe I can do this and more, To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore. Out of my shell not closed up like a clam, Look out sea, this is me, here I am. For a moment, all of me, is alive and at home in the sea, I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand, Not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand. For a moment, life is cool, I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool, This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be for a moment, just one moment, lucky me. Ariel: If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I know. The sea wouldn't be a mystery, Oh why did you have to go. Melody: Everything's newer, and brighter, and bluer, and truer to life than before... Watch me soar. For a moment, I can shine, got a grin and a fin that works fine, My fingers are wringly and I really don't care If all of my curls have curled out of my hair. For a moment, I can feel, All the dreams I've been dreaming are real, Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song For a moment, just one moment I belong. Ariel: I will find you my darling, And the moment that I do, I'll hold you close my, Melody, And sing the song of the sea with you (Together): Ariel: Sing the song of the sea with you. Melody: For a moment, just a moment I belong. Versão brasileira Melody: Tá bem lá vou eu Tenho boa nadadeira isso aqui é bem melhor que uma grande banheira pra onde eu vou Não sei acertar só vou circulando até me cansar A assim é para frente sem problema Posso nadar mais veloz que uma raia Eu não nado no mar como ando na praia Livre da concha que me aprisionou Olhe mar, sou eu sim, aqui estou Num momento neste mar eu já sinto que estou no meu lar E fico curtindo que vou ser sereia já não ter meus pés sempre sujos de areia É um momento tão legal minha vida sensacional Isto é mais muito mais do que eu sempre quis Num momento eu me sinto tão feliz Ariel: Quase tinha esquecido que o mar é tão lindo assim Escondi de você sabendo que você é parte de mim Melody: Tudo aqui é gigante e brilhante A água é melhor do que o ar vou voar É o momento de eu brilhar tenho tudo para me agradar Meus dedos franzidos não vou me importar nem meus cabelos vou ter que pentear Num momento realizei tudo aquilo que tanto sonhei Para a mamãe eu diria que o mar é o meu lar num momento ou para sempre sou do mar Ariel: Eu te procuro tanto no momento em que eu te achar eu vou te abraçar bem forte assim Vamos cantar a canção do mar Ambos: Num momento ou para sempre sou do mar Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas